


Han's way to comfort people.

by LadyKraken



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Smut Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKraken/pseuds/LadyKraken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Obi-Wan's death Luke is devastated and Han has to do something about it, although he doesn't know what. Yet. </p><p>[Smut short fic]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Han's way to comfort people.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this for the first time in a /y/ Star Wars thread as a response to a prompt in January 2016, originally it was in a pastebin link (http://pastebin.com/txQGKBs4).

-

 

Inside the Millennium Falcon there was a tense, poisonous silence. After the running away, the adrenaline, the checking up everything was alright, the double checking because for some reason just now this ship decides to have zero problems, the silent but steel look of the co-pilot, the 'it's not my fucking problem' look from the captain... After many hard attempts to ignore the issue, the captain Solo finds himself in front of the door that leads to Luke's room.  
A dirty door in a dirty old spacecraft that saved his life so many times, not like the life that was just taken away. Really, this was not his problem. Actually, this was a whole new problem on his shoulders, as if he had none...  
Something annoying in his chest got thrown away with a head shake. A step forward and the door was open. He entered the room without asking for permission, why would he? It was his own ship, damn.

He got inside and saw Luke's body curled up in bed looking to the wall, Luke didn't move nor talk, was he awake? Han stood there, looking to the floor and kick slightly Luke's bed. No response. Well okay, a stronger kick. Nothing.  
Fuck it.

\- What the fuck, are you dead too? -Oh, shit. Fucking mouth.- I mean, are you awake?  
\- What do you want, Han? -Asked Luke with a low voice.

Han sat down in Luke's bed, giving him his back and looked to the floor, looked to the opposite wall and to the floor again. His hand went through his hair as he took a breath to speak.

\- You know why I'm here. I know that what happened was awful shit and all but you need to wake up and stay strong. The whole empire, the fucking Darth Vader is after you... after us! They're not gonna stop, we got a huge mark on ourselves now and you're just hiding here! You know how many shit we...!  
\- So you came to shout at me and blame me for the useless guy that I am? -His weak voice cut Han's speech, pain speaking- I know. Obi-Wan is dead, Vader killed him, no... I did. He's dead and it's my fault. His death is on my shoulders, just like my aunt and uncle's, just like ev...

Han turned to him violently and grabbed his shoulders shaking him up, twisting his body just enough and making Luke look at him.

\- No, it's not! Just cut that crap! Stop blaming you and get your shit together!! Aren't you a Jedi!? Aren't you...

Han shut up as Luke looked at him, his hair messy, tear roads on his cheeks, clothes sweaty and eyes getting water already.  
Luke was devastated. As simply as that. And something more annoying and painfull than those stupid Jedis was growing again inside Han. He was angry, and annoyed, and sad, and everything was fucked up but Luke's eyes... Luke was there and he was there too and there was nothing he could do and thinking was never his best thing.

Han grabbed him a bit stronger and pushed himself over Luke to give him a rough and clumsy kiss. Luke, in shock, didn't move and Han moved his tongue forward inside Luke's mouth. The Jedi reacted and moved back.

\- What..? What's this Han? What are you doing? -The shock took the tears away from his eyes. 'Yeah Han, what are you doing?' asked him to himself like an echo.  
\- 'What am I doing'? How do you ask that?  
\- Uh... with a mouth? - 'You gotta be kidding me...' thought Han.  
\- That mouth you should be using in something else...? - Han moved and pushed himself again over Luke and used his weight to dominate him, Luke fought back with a weak will and Han kissed him strongly, more passionately and without any doubts.  
\- Hmnng... no Han, stop... - Muttered Luke.

Han jumped over and let go his grabbing on Luke's shoulder to move it to Luke's hands. He put his hands over his head and put himself on top of Luke. He used his free hand to swim between the bed sheets until he reached Luke's trousers. Luke's groin, and the zipper hidding Luke's sex. Han unzipped it, Luke tried to scream, eyes completely open, in shock, angry... and amused. What was Han doing... at all? Han didn't look at him, he had his eyes closed and focussed on... Strangest thing was that he didn't dislike it at all... and when Han's hand went to his groin and began to play with his under parts, he realized that more like not disliking it, it was actually good. He stopped fighting against it and his new opinion got reflected in his tongue looking for Han's and on his dick getting hard.

Han smiled while they kissed and released Luke's hands. He went for his neck instead, hungry and passionate for the Jedi's flesh. They together began to devour each other, kissing, biting, licking... Hands touching and looking for more skin, lips running... The clothes were more a nuisance than anything.  
A snarl came out of Han's mouth, so annoyed he was by Luke's clothes and bed sheets. Luke laughed and Han gave him a mad look. 

\- Yeah, you're not gonna laugh for long. - Said Han as an attack.

He got as up as he could without leaving the bed and threw the bed sheets away, then, bending over his knees, he ripped Luke's clothes off and threw them away, just like the sheets. Luke looked back at him with lust and a smirk appeared on his face. Grabbed Han's shirt and broke it in two.  
More clothes to cover the floor and less to cover their flesh.

Chest naked both, with only Luke's pants unzipped. Both men showing clearly their desire for the other and how little they were wanting to wait. Luke grabbed Han's neck and kissed him fiercely, he moved his hips against the bed and pushed his trousers down, then used his legs to throw them out of the bed.  
A strong hip thrust with a small twirl and Luke got on top of Han. He stared intensively at him from above and pulled out Han's trousers and underwear. Totally exposed, naked and slightly sweated. 

\- So do you like what you see, Luke?

Han smiled and a small laugh came out from behind his teeth. Luke gave him a smile back and it became wider as he put a strong grip arround Han's dick. He began to bite the smugler's neck and lick it while he moved his hand up and down all over the other man's penis. Han let go a gasp of lust and opened as much space possible for Luke's mouth, he widened the space between his legs too without noticing and began to make small thrusts with his hips.  
Luke threw away his underwear and without letting Han's cock go, he began to go down leaving a trail of kisses and saliva. Once free of all clothes and already with his face at Han's groin he switched his hands. One to Han's nuts and asshole, the other to the smuggler's mouth.  
His fingers began to play with Han's tongue and the captain began to lick and suck them with desire. Luke enjoyed the game and played rougher, suffocating him a little, making him let go gasps and moans but not as much as to have him protest. Luke breathe hard against Han's belly, kissed his abs and draw a line with his tongue straight to Han's hard dick.

Han moaned and Luke used his tongue to lick the hard warm flesh he had in front of him. It had a strong but not unpleasant odor, and the gender of Hans twitched when the teeth of Luke bit him softly. 

Wetness and warmness wrapping him, pleasure, danger, ufff, those teeth... Carefull with it... A skilled tongue playing, giving him so much pleasure that his body shivered without his control. That was embarrashing but who cared. He had delightful fingers in his mouth and he wanted all. He wanted to devour them, lick them, to get them deeper inside him while his tongue tried to cover all of them, everywhere... Really, it was so warm... So wet... It was simply the best feeling. He moaned again, he wanted more. He wanted... he wanted to cum inside Luke's mouth, all over Luke's face. In his mind he saw the Jedi covered in white cum and arched his back. He bit Luke's fingers a bit too hard and growl came out of his filled mouth when Luke tried hard and suck him up. He wanted to cum so badly yet he couldn't speak. He used his hand and pushed Luke's face harshly against himself, not letting his mouth move out, not letting his dick get exposed to the air again. Luke understood what Han wanted and with trouble, he tried to suck him harder, he touched his nuts carefully and used the saliva that was dripping from that private kiss to lubricate Han's asshole and nuts. They became slippery and easy to play with. 

Heavy breaths filled the room and deep moans created the rhythm, Luke put one of his fingers inside Han's ass and he felt his hips giving a thrust to his face. He almost lost control of the dick but he keept sucking him, giving him soft bites, just enough to make him feel his teeth and give him the excitement and relief of the hard and skilled tongue going right after. He could feel more of Han's desire on his own hand and after a while of play, he decided to put another finger in. But he was so horny too, he wanted to bury his whole dick inside Han and... He became a bit anxious. He needed it.

Han felt Luke's urge, but he was way too into it to care. He moaned hard and without further notice he came and shut all his semen inside the Jedi's mouth. God, it was such a great feeling, the pleasure, the relief, the liberation... He slowed down as his heart tried to get back to his normal beating.

But Luke was far from being done.

Luke had felt Han's body tension when he was going to come and he had a brief moment of knowledge before Han's bitter cum flooded his mouth. He didn't remove his mouth just then, he took a deep breath, mouth still full of Han's dick and semen and then swallowed as much as he could. Some new tension ran through Han's body and a small grumble was heard. Luke put his fingers out of Han's mouth and slowly, put back his head, gently licking Han's now more flaccid penis. He licked it and cleaned all the cum. Swallowed it with all the saliva he could find over Han's body. Still playing with his fingers inside Han, he tried to make more space for what was going to do next.

Han looked down, feeling Luke's doing and saw him lick his own lips while giving him a hunter look. Lust was there. Need. Urge. He swallowed his own saliva, looked to the ceiling, closed his eyes. He took a deep breathe and nodded almost unnoticeable. No more waiting.

Luke bended over his knees and lifted Han's leg. Pulled out his fingers and touched with his dick Han's groin. He played with the top of his dick and his captain's intimate body parts. The now flaccid penis, the wet nuts, the asshole and the ass cheeks surrounding it. He sat back and spit over his cock and in between Han's glutes. He put the top of his hard sex at Han's entrance, used his free hand to get the best position and slowly introduce it inside Han's body. Han shivered but didn't complain. Luke breathed heavily when half of his cock was inside of Han.

\- C'mon man, put it all inside already and stop messing around... - Said Han with a trembled voice but a defiant face.

Luke obeyed and with a strong thrust put all the rest inside Han's warm body. He felt his dick tightened, warmed up, compressed... The heat was... It was amazing. Luke wheezed in pleasure and carefully pulled out and in, he enjoyed the moment and took his time to feel the pressure changing around his dick, the sensations invaded him like waves that made him shiver. He tightened his grip in Han's leg and once he was used to the new feeling he did it faster. He used his body to accompany the movements as he shoved in rhythmically.

Luke's dick was inside him and with every thrust he felt the weight and the heat, the size of Luke's inside him. It was a strange feeling and although he encouraged him to put it inside he wasn't really ready to it, he didn't realize what was going to happen and for a moment he tensed, he grabbed hard the bed sheets with his hands and arched his back. He wanted him inside, he wanted to feel everything but it took him some minutes before he began to join Luke in the moves. Before he began to move his hips too to help Luke go deeper inside him.

Luke saw and felt Han's moves and went with all he got. Putting his dick in and out as fast and hard as he could, in between deep heavy gasps and rough moans, he closed hard his eyes and let out half a scream, half a whisper, expressing out his will to come. He faced to the ceiling and closed hard his eyes before he stopped moving and his cum filled Han's ass. A couple of convulsions after, he had loaded everything inside Han and let himself fall over him. He put out his dick from inside Han and remains of warm semen slided down over Han's body and stained the bed.

 

-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking your time reading it, I hope you liked it.  
> Criticism/reviews and comments are highly welcomed.


End file.
